The described wheel covers are applicable to commercial vehicles, for example trucks, trailers, and buses. A wheel cover is used create a more aerodynamic shape on commercial vehicles, by filling the void or indentation created by the rims of the wheels. The wheel covers can be installed manually by a mechanic, a truck driver, or another person, and generally take a significant amount of time to complete installation on all the wheels of a commercial vehicle.
Some wheel covers currently used in the commercial vehicle industry are difficult and time consuming to install. Installation often requires special hardware, mounting bracketry and tools and does not typically allow easy ways for pre-trip inspection. After the wheel covers are installed, an operator will likely have to completely uninstall the wheel covers to comply with the pre-trip inspection laws requiring the operator to inspect the hubs and wheels prior to every trip.